gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNY-003FB Gundam Abulhool Type F Black
The GNY-003FB Gundam Abulhool Type F Black (aka Black Abulhool) is a variant of GNY-003F Gundam Abulhool Type F that appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam Abulhool Type F Black is one of six machines created by the Innovades who called themselves Innovators to assist in their mobile suit development program.'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Sidestory' BookGundam 00 F (Consonance of 00F) – 2nd Gundam Gundams (Type F) Using data within Veda, these six units are built after Celestial Being's defeat in AD 2308 and are replicas of machines used by Fereshte and Celestial Being, with Abulhool Type F Black being a copy of Fereshte's Gundam Abulhool Type F.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 19-20 Though a copy, the Abulhool Type F Black differs from the original in a few ways. Other than a new predominately black color scheme, the Abulhool Type F Black's power source is changed to the GN Drive Tau (though it still retained the original's GN Drive cover), meaning it could not use Trans-Am System and has a limited operating time. It also did not demonstrate the original Abulhool Type F's ability to use the GN-003 Gundam Kyrios's Tail Unit.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 19-20 This may be due to the fact that Fereshte added this ability to their Abulhool Type F after severing their links to Veda, therefore its data is not in Veda and could not be replicated on the Abulhool Type F Black.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 6-9 Other than these differences, the Abulhool Type F Black's performance is like the original's and can function perfectly in space despite being specialized for aerial combat.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 19-20 Alongside the other five machines, the Abulhool Type F Black fought against Fon Spaak's GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 and Hixar Fermi's GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. After all these machines were defeated, Fon and his accomplice, Hanayo, recovered Abulhool Type F Black and three others' wreckage, repairing them and reverting their paint schemes as well as designations to those of the Fereshte's; thus a second Gundam Abulhool Type F was created.Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 8MS development chart from 'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' Book Armaments ;*GN Vulcan :Like the Abulhool Type F, the Abulhool Type F Black has two GN Vulcans mounted in its gundam head hidden in the nose unit, which is revealed prior to firing the weapon. The GN Vulcans rapid-fire weak beams made of GN Particles, but are strong enough to destroy lightly armored mobile suits or machines without E-Carbon armor. Serves as the Flight Form's main weapon and is also usable in MS Form. ;*GN Beam Saber :Like the Abulhool Type F, the Abulhool Type F Black can emit a GN Beam Saber from the tip of each Work Arm hidden in the front skirt armor. Usable only in MS Form, the saber's blade is made of pure energy, but it can cross swords with solid blades as it incorporated technology that prevents repulsive diffusion of GN Particles. ;*GN Beam Rifle :Like the Abulhool Type F, the Abulhool Type F Black has a GN Beam Rifle mounted in each Work Arm hidden in the front skirt armor that can be fired after the pincers on the arm units open. Usable only in MS Form, its firepower is weaker than the handheld type GN Beam Rifle. ;*GN Hand Missile :An optional weapon, one GN Hand Missile can be mounted under each of Abulhool Type F Black's wings like the Abulhool Type F.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 20 It is a 3-tube missile launcher, with 3 missiles in each tube for a total of 9 missiles per launcher. Special Equipment & Features ;*Optical Camouflage :A stealth system that blends the stationary Gundam Abulhool Type F Black into its environment, making it look invisible. ;*"Veda-linked Operating System" :The Abulhool Type F Black's operating system is linked to Veda, allowing the super computer to provide support to the Gundam and its pilots. Celestial Being and Fereshte also used such an operating system in their machines before they switched to a stand-alone operating system. History Gundam 00 F Chapter 19 & 20 AD 2311. The CBS-68 Euclides carrying Fon Spaak, Hanayo, Hixar Fermi and Hayana arrived at the dark side of the moon to locate Veda's exact whereabouts. As they closed in on Veda's location, the Innovators deployed the Gundam Abulhool Type F Black, GNY-001FB Gundam Astraea Type F Black, GNY-002FB Gundam Sadalsuud Type F Black, GNY-004B Gundam Plutone Black, GN-XXXB Gundam Rasiel Black and GNR-000B Black GN Sefer to intercept them. While the last two machines battled Hixar and his GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F, the other four machines, including Abulhool Type F Black, fought Fon and his GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2. Despite having superior numbers, the four machines were easily defeated when Fon used the Astraea Type F2's Trans-Am System. Fon then entered a base on the moon that contained Veda's main terminal. However, Ribbons Almark was one step ahead and had transferred all of Veda's functions to a spare terminal elsewhere, leaving Fon with a non-operational terminal. Gundam 00I Chapter 8 AD 2312. Fon and Hanayo had repaired the four Innovators' machines Fon defeated earlier. They also reverted these machines' color schemes and designations to those of the Fereshte's. As a result, the Abulhool Type F Black became the second GNY-003F Gundam Abulhool Type F. Gallery Ast.jpg|Charging towards Astraea Type F2 (top-left), firing GN Hand Missile (bottom-right) SDGGCR-abulhool black.png|In SD Gundam G-Generation Cross Rays Notes & Trivia References External links *Gundam Abulhool Type F Black on MAHQ